


Family Issue

by AlvinMiddle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Foot Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvinMiddle/pseuds/AlvinMiddle
Summary: Family issue is something everyone has to endure.





	1. Interrogation审讯

**Author's Note:**

> It is not decided to be finished or still have other chapters  
> 还没有决定是否已经完结或者还有别的可以写  
> If you have any suggestion like what they can do in next chapter, plz post on comments.  
> 有想看的play可以评论

Connor站在底特律郊区的湖滨别墅门口，抬手敲响了门。

来开门的不是克洛伊，而是RK900。

RK900有着和他一模一样的脸，只是体型比他大了一圈，他的眼睛不像Connor，是温柔的焦糖色，而是冰冷的灰蓝色。

RK900的系统比他更加先进，经历过仿生人革命之后，Cyberlife为RK900添加了一道子程序，最大程度上减小了RK900异常化的概率，确保它们在执行任务的时候，如果出现任何异常化现象，就会启动自我格式化，恢复出厂设置。RK900是Cyberlife在战后面向警界即将推出的新一代警用仿生人，Cyberlife花了很大的代价才和警界高层签下这笔订单，说起来这还得感谢RK800Connor，作为一个异常化仿生人，在突破程序指令拥有追求自由的意识后，仍然能在关键时刻选择保护人类——他的搭档汉克——这让警界高层在某种程度上认可了这一系列仿生人的忠诚度。另一个原因则是因为Kamski重新出任Cyberlife的CEO并负责仿生人的研发工作，Connor就是按照这位天才当时留在公司的图纸制造出来的，这使得警界对于Kamski相对比较信任，并保守地同意先在DPD小范围推广试用RK900。

当然，试用还没有正式开始，Cyberlife的CEOKamski需要对RK900原型机进行最后的调试。  
“Father在里面等你。”RK900说着，把Connor带进了别墅。

客厅的壁炉里烧着木炭，地上铺着厚厚的毛毯，Kamski不喜欢沙发，他喜欢坐在地上，四周堆满厚软的抱枕。温暖的房间熏的人昏昏欲睡，而客厅里唯一一个人类却非常清醒，他漫不经心地把玩着指间一个小小的球状物，靠坐在一堆抱枕中向Connor举了举酒杯：“Connor。”

Markus靠着壁炉，双手抱胸，异色的眼睛正看着炉火不知道在想什么，听见Connor走进来的动静，他转过头，眯起了眼睛。

其实不难解释为什么刚刚带领异常仿生人获得革命胜利的首领会出现在新任CyberlifeCEO的家里。Markus和Connor一样，是Kamski亲自制造出来的仿生人，而就从阿曼妲处获得的信息，这场影响深广的仿生人革命事实上可以说是Kamski一手策划的，最合理的推测就是Markus在制造过程中，Kamski就植入了特定的觉醒程序，成为他主导这场阴谋最好的助手。

然而这也是事实，突破程序指令限制的Connor获取了在刚被制造出来时，人为输入的一段短暂指令。这条指令只是一段很简短的音频，却作为隐藏极深的首要指令之一被埋藏在上亿条指令之下。

音频是一个男人的声音，他说：“Your name is Connor. I am Kamski, your first order.”

他本应该在觉醒以后帮助Markus完成革命，但却因为在Cyberlife大楼的地下室选择保护汉克而差点导致革命的失败。

RK900把Connor带到Kamski面前，随后安静地站在Kamski身后。

“好久不见，Connor。”Kamski把红酒杯随手搁在地上，双手交叉放在腹部，轻松地仰视着他的造物，“看来你这段时间过得不是很好啊，那个老头都不帮你进行维修吗？你的运动系统比全新时期至少延缓了1.3秒。”

Connor垂下了眼睫：“维修至少需要4390美金，我不认为安德森副队长可以负担我的维修费用。”

“哈，也是。你太昂贵了。”Kamski坐直身体，一只手撩开Connor的裤腿，手掌摩挲着他小腿的仿生皮肤，不轻不重地按压着皮肤下的钛板，“我给Markus更换了一下身体零件。他现在看起来好多了，你需要吗，Connor？我可以把你修好。”

Connor看起来有些不自在，刚萌生不久的类似人类的自尊感让他忍不住后退了一小步，让自己的腿远离Kamski的手：“不用了，谢谢你的好意，Kamski先生。”

Markus在壁炉旁发出了一声轻轻的嗤笑。

“Connor，”Kamski倒回他那堆厚厚的抱枕里，刚才语调里的轻快不见了，他的表情看起来有些严肃，“我和Markus都认为，你有一些不太规矩了。”

Kamski歪着脑袋，上下打量着面无表情的Connor：“把制服脱了。”

Kamski的指令在处理等级中被秘密设定为了最优先，Connor还没有足够的能力抵抗这条指令，看起来，他的自尊正在和天性进行激烈的交锋，但显而易见的，他尚未完全成熟的自尊输给了镌刻在cpu中的天性。自尊无法与天性相抗，羞耻感同样也不能，尽管Connor能够感受到有自我产生的异样数据流从cpu中流过，催促他遮挡住自己裸露出的部位，但Kamski的指令牢牢控制住了他的四肢。

Markus终于有了动作，他走到Connor背后，用力将Connor按下，让他跪在厚地毯上。机体自动调整成了双手后背双腿略为分开的跪姿。随后他蹲下身，用手检查Connor的身体，他手指触及的地方，仿生皮肤层褪去，露出底下银白的钛板。

“肩部组件损坏程度37%，腿部组件经过自我修复后损坏程度10%，肘部的承重轴断裂程度64%，膝部轴承断裂程度29%，中央电源组件有擦伤，左胸蓝血输送管有裂痕。”

Markus用力抵了一下Connor的左胸：“心脏，是吧？你选择的人类甚至都没钱把你送去维修中心。”

Kamski一边听着Markus简易的受损报告，一边笑出了声。他把手里的球状物递给了Markus，重新拿起酒杯喝酒。

那是一个看起来在伊甸园中随处可见的小玩意儿，黑色的球体在Markus手中显得小巧无害。

Markus从不知道哪个抱枕下摸出了一管仿生人用润滑剂，拧开盖子，挤了一大坨海蓝色的水溶性膏体抹在Connor腿间，其实作为警用仿生人，这些生物组件可以说是毫无用处的，它们是性爱仿生人才需要的东西，但是它们被装在了Connor身上，并且经过精心的设计，力求与人类的差异缩到最小。

那个黑色球体是仿生人用跳蛋。和人类使用的款式不同，由于仿生人无法切身体会到人类感受到的所谓的快感，所以在使用道具时，比如这种最常见的专用跳蛋，能够释放合适的电流，刺激仿生人体内的数据流传输节点，通过干扰仿生人的处理器，造成类似于人类快感的异常数据流。

Markus在给Connor扩张完之后——期间Connor做出了反抗行为，都被体格更强壮系统配件更优良的Markus镇压了——抽出手指，随手在抱枕上抹干净，冲Kamski点了点头。

开关掌握在Kamski手里，一开始他并没有做得太过分，只是将开关开到了最低档，然后舒舒服服地窝在抱枕堆里，欣赏Connor因为突如其来的无法处理的异常数据流而皱起眉头。

“首先，”Kamski很有兴致地当着Connor的面把玩着控制器，“你是不是忘了应该叫我什么？需要我帮你回忆一下吗？”

还没等Connor开口，Kamski就突然将跳蛋调大了一个档位。

cpu被猛然加剧的异常数据流冲击得有一些不稳定，Connor额角的光圈从冷静的蓝色跳到了黄色。下身那根几乎与人类无异的仿生阴茎贴在下腹微微勃动，Connor系统里一直被视作占据内存的某个无用模块开始高速运作，白皙的仿真皮肤慢慢泛起粉红色。

Connor皱着眉，轻轻喘气，试图控制住那股浑身乱窜的异常数据流。或许是运转速度过快，他只觉得浑身都开始发热无力，光学组件获取的视觉信号有些模糊，音频处理器努力捕捉到Kamski的话语，再运算得出答案。

Connor张了张嘴，焦糖色的双眼迷茫地看向Kamski。

“Da......Daddy.”

像是奖励似的，Kamski满意地将跳蛋的档位调回最小档。

Connor的光圈变回了蓝色。

Markus在他身后来回踱着步子，稳定有力的步伐声让Connor想起了那些被他审问过的犯人，他知道Markus在用这种方式对他进行心理施压，接下来就应该是找出他的程序异常点，从而突破自我防卫程序。

“You make father and me so disappointed, Connor.”

Markus站定，有些不满地用脚把Connor的小腿踢得更分开些，一只手抚上Connor泛红的锁骨。

“你在Cyberlife大楼的地下室里选择了救那个人类，差点毁了我们的计划。”

Connor知道Markus在俯视自己，分析自己，他仍旧在试图抵抗体内的异常数据流，让处理器有更大的空间来应对这场审讯。

Markus的手慢慢上移，摸上他的头颈，之后顺着蓝血传输管的脉络按压，又向前移，感受他因为喘息而小幅度上下移动的喉结。

“你本应该和你的同胞站在一起。在人类的亲缘关系中，我应当是你的大哥，你的家人，而你却在某一刻因为一个人类，产生过背叛我们的念头。”

Connor张了张嘴，似乎是想辩解，但Markus的手已经落在了他的嘴唇上，甚至将两根手指塞进了Connor的口腔，在上颚滑动，阻止了他的自辨。

Connor的舌头能分析出Markus手指上残留的炭火味，那是站在壁炉边留下的，还有润滑剂的味道，主要成分是水，还有甘油、丙烯乙二醇等等化学物质。这些没有实际用处的分析结果连同复杂的结构简式再次塞住了他刚在处理器中清理出来的空间。

Kamski就坐在那，安静地看着Markus的一切动作。

“所以，Connor，对于那个人类，你是否产生了一些......只有人类才有的特殊情感？”

Markus将手指抽出，轻柔地抚摸Connor的脸颊。

这个问题问出后，Connor额角的光圈再次变黄，不知道是因为这个问题背后蕴含的深长意味，还是因为体内跳蛋释放出再次变强的电流。

Connor的光学组件又开始模糊了，他艰难地抬起头，看着对面一脸事不关己的始作俑者，而对方则对他露出了一个微笑。

“我......”

“嘘......不要急着回答，Connor，想清楚了，再回答我。”

Markus的大拇指揉着Connor的嘴角，把那一小片仿真皮肤揉到微微泛红。

Connor的声学组件发出了仿佛损坏般的沙哑声音：“我没有。”

“撒谎。”

Markus轻轻抽了Connor一耳光。力道并没有很重，而Connor被打得偏过头去，迟迟都没有转回来。

Kamski再次坐直身体，伸手捏着Connor的下巴把他的脸转向自己。

“你一直是个乖孩子，Connor。”

Kamski把手里的控制器调到了最大档位。

Connor的光圈一下子变成了红色。跳蛋抵着他体内模仿人类腺体设置的一个最大数据流传送节点释放出最大功率的电流。

他从诞生起，作为最先进的仿生人，从未处理过这样庞大杂乱的异常数据流。这些数据流从那个传送节点开始向全身蔓延，他的腰部组件开始发麻，异常数据流甚至连他指尖最微末的感知器都不放过，占据每一根传输线，继而汹涌地冲向中央处理器，侵犯每一节可以侵犯的内存。

他知道自己的处理器已经因为超常负荷而温度急剧上升，也知道自己已经几乎失去了对机体的控制。机体自动通过仿生皮肤层渗出水分，试图为处理器散热，但这只是徒劳。他的双眼睁大，然而无机质球体褪去了类人的光芒，显得失神无措，双唇微微张开，最敏感的感知器暴露在外，他想挪动四肢，想挣脱开Kamski和Markus带给他的无形枷锁，却发现自己连动弹一下指头都做不到，因为持续不断的异常数据流已经阻隔了正常指令的传达。

因此他也没有注意到自己下半身的状况。水性的润滑剂已经融化的差不多了，滴滴答答地沿着打开的腿根往下淌，渗进他膝盖下的厚地毯，留下深色的潮湿印记。仿生阴茎在性爱模块的程序下膨胀到最大，并且模拟人类男性射精前的状态，即便没有外力对仿生阴茎表面的数据流传送节点加以刺激，它也在抽搐着，似乎正在等待下一步的指令。

“Daddy’s favourite one.”

Kamski满意地双手捧着Connor潮热的脸颊，在他泛着红光的额角光圈上吻了一下。

Markus是第一个进入Connor的机体的。

其实无论是Connor还是Markus都不能很理解人类为什么能够通过这种机械运动获得快感，并且沉迷于此。可不得不说，作为一个仿生人，Connor的机体给Markus带来的异常数据流非常强烈。

他们还是保持着一前一后的姿势，Connor被迫向前倾倒，双手撑在地上。他聚集起仅剩的一点能量，想要做最后一次抗争。

然而Markus伏在他身后，对着他的音频处理器轻声说：“不要动。乖一点。你的膝部承重轴承已经断裂了64%，如果乱动的时候轴承彻底断了，你认为那个人类能够负担得起吗？”

Connor安静下来，任由Markus掐住他的腰。从他体内拿出来的跳蛋滚落在一旁，泛着湿润的光泽。

Connor的组件收缩时带来的挤压和吸力剧烈刺激了Markus的仿生阴茎表面的数据传送节点，因此造成的异常数据流简直可以说是伊甸园最好的型号都做不到的。摩擦的过程使得双方的传送节点都被照顾得很好。Connor的红色光圈就没变成其他颜色过，而Markus，虽然无法从光圈判断他的感受，不过从他高度类人的表情来看，应当也在享受这种快感。

性爱模块执行到最后一步，两个仿生人射出了由特殊粘液、水分和微量钛组成的仿生精液。

Connor累坏了。额头梳理整齐的刘海散落下来，软软地垂在额前，整个人软绵绵地被Markus抱在怀里，动都没法动。在一边看完全程的Kamski一手扶住Connor的头，一手往他的嘴里少量多次地喂食蓝血，以帮助他恢复机能。

一袋蓝血快要见底的时候，Connor终于删掉了堵塞在处理器里的部分异常数据流，腾出小部分处理空间，恢复对机体的基本控制，并被Kamski的喂食呛出几滴蓝血。

Markus低下头，轻轻舔掉了那些溅在他唇角的蓝血。

第二轮一开始是Kamski进入Connor的机体。

按理说，Kamski是个人类，体能终究比不过仿生人Markus，但Kamski胜在经验丰富，并且还是Connor的创造者。

他知道那个最大的数据流传送节点在哪，也知道怎么挑逗Connor体内的传送节点。他有足够的技巧，也有对仿生人性爱模块的足够了解。这两样加在一起，Kamski还没射的时候，Connor就再一次射出了仿生精液。

Kamski深埋在Connor体内，突然抬头对坐在一边补充微量蓝血的Markus说：“要一起吗？”

Markus点点头，上前接替Kamski的位置，把毫无力气的Connor抱在怀里，而Kamski则占据了Connor身前的位置。

这个位置大大缓解了Connor膝部承重轴承的压力，Kamski笑眯眯地说：“是不是Daddy对Connor最好了？其实断了也没事，Daddy会把你修得跟刚出厂时一样好。”

仿生阴茎和人类阴茎一起进入机体还是有一些困难，Kamski再次为Connor做了扩张和润滑，搞得两个仿生人下身都湿漉漉的。

就在Kamski再次进入的时候，一直保持沉默，连呻吟都没发出过的Connor终于发出了声音。

异常数据流控制了中央处理器和声学组件之间的联系，使得Connor不得不从喉咙里飘出压抑的，断断续续的单音节语气词。这种呻吟对Kamski和Markus来说都是一种另类的刺激。Connor平时的声音听起来总是充满了机械的活力，是模仿和程序的结果，并不能代表什么。拥有了自我意识之后，这种机体本能发出的声音，对他们两个来说，更像是Connor也从这场混乱的性爱中获得快感的证明。

在毫无规律可言的冲撞中，Connor的光学部件捕捉到了自始至终站在一边的RK900。图像被传送到拥挤的中央处理器，Connor出色的运算能力因为异常数据流而低得令人发指，他过了好几秒才意识到，他现在正赤身裸体地被当作一个性爱机器人和一个人类一个仿生人交媾，而旁边就站着“他自己”——整齐地穿着制服，浑身干净，没有乱七八糟的体液——沉默冷静地俯视他们三个，把所有混乱的一切都看在眼里。

他那早不知道躲到哪个电子神经元里的稚嫩的羞耻感和道德感再次探出了头，Connor双手无力地撑在Kamski胸口，想要把他推远点。

Kamski敏锐地察觉到了，他的脸上露出一个恶劣的笑容。他低头吻上Connor的嘴唇，

Connor的系统迟钝地分析出Kamski的味道。有醇厚的红酒味，一丝金属钛的味道，剩下的就是大片大片覆盖着厚厚白雪的雪松的冰冷气味。

“RK900很快就要投放到DPD试用，最后的调试还有几项功能没有检测。”Kamski叫道，“Aaron。”

名叫Aaron的RK900原型机走到他们身边。

“Connor是Daddy的好孩子，会帮Daddy这个忙的，是吗？”Kamski亲昵地蹭了蹭Connor的脸。

而Connor，已经没有足够内存来组织完整的语言了。

Markus不置可否地看了眼Kamski，最终也没有拒绝，继续享受Connor带来的异常数据流。

Aaron延续了Kamski一贯的恶劣趣味，即便是警用仿生人也配备了没有必要的生物部件。

Connor无力地向后仰靠在Markus的颈肩处，把脆弱的脖颈露出来，被Kamski在上面留下一个个牙印，迟缓的自我修复功能根本来不及修复这些吻痕。

而他的手，被Kamski拽着放在Aaron裸露的仿生阴茎上，他没有充足的动力来执行性爱模块中相对应的动作指令，只能软软地搭在上面。不过看起来Aaron的程序尚运作良好，按住Connor的手也可以自给自足。

临近这场混乱的尾声的时候，Connor过载了。

和性爱模块中的射精不同，过载不由程序设定，而是因为异常数据流过于猛烈，导致中央处理器在一瞬间卡死，无法继续运作。Connor的机体外部在那瞬间绷得紧紧的，僵硬得如同未被激活的仿生人，他的光学部件、声学部件和音频处理器同时暂停工作，眼前一层黑雾遮挡了一切，音频处理器无法捕捉任何外界声音，他也没法发出声音，嘴巴虽然张开着，但一丝呻吟也无。机体内部则是呈现出一种自我防护式的内缩，让Markus和Kamski不得不停下来，等待过载结束。

这种状态持续了好一会儿才过去，Connor的机体恢复了柔软，但系统尚未完全开始运转，他像丧失意识一般被Markus抱着，对周边的事物都不再注意。

Aaron射得很早，就像真的只是为了测试功能而不是追求异常数据流。他收拾好自己，继续站到一旁，等待Kamski的下一个指令。

Kamski凑在Connor耳边，轻声叫他：“Connor。”

Connor的系统运作得还是非常缓慢，他只能转动一下眼珠，略微偏过脑袋，示意自己还是清醒着的。

“你知道人类和仿生人最大的区别是什么吗。”Kamski掐住Connor的腰加快了速度，“人类靠子宫孕育生命，而仿生人永远无法和另一个仿生人靠这种方式孕育后代。”

Connor像是被他的话吸引了注意力，焦糖色的眼睛盯着Kamski。

而对方一边按住他的小腹，里面有因为高速运转而不堪重负的滚烫的中央电源，一边用气音在他耳边说：“想体验一下这种感觉吗？”

随后Kamski品味着Connor脸上复杂的类人表情，惊愕，反感，震惊，射进了Connor的机体深处。

Markus结束的时候，Connor的系统还没能完全恢复基本功能的运作。

Markus抱着Connor到浴室里清洗掉他身上的各式液体，然后交给Kamski。

Kamski替Connor修理了自我修复功能，更换了几个受损严重的配件，顺便清理了一下他处理器中还没删除完毕的最后一点异常数据流，并且还在Connor腿根用极细的激光刻上一行极小的字。

“Daddy’s favourite one.”

恢复清醒的Connor说：“你不该这么做。”

Kamski漫不经心地收拾好工具箱，说：“有什么关系，反正安德森副队长老眼昏花，他看不见的。”他看了下时间，说：“你要不要留下陪我和Markus吃顿饭？我有充足的蓝血库存。”

Connor跳下工作台，拿起一旁的制服穿穿戴好，扣好领子的纽扣，遮住还没完全自我修复成功的吻痕，头也不回地走出工作室的门：“不用。我和汉克说好，他现在应该已经在门口等我了。”

Kamski无所谓地摆摆手，嘟囔道：“哈，汉克！”

紧接着他又大声喊道：“记得和Markus和Aaron说再见！”

 

TBC


	2. Repair修理

Hank收到了一封来自Cyberlife的C邀请函。

函纸上写着，为表达Cyberlife对DPD在一系列异常仿生人调查中所作出的卓绝努力的感谢，并为了日后长久的愉快合作，CEOKamski特地邀请在异常仿生人事件中表现出色的Hank Anderson副队及其搭档仿生人RK800Connor，于明日傍晚七点在位于市中心的Bröd餐厅共进晚餐。落款是Kamski的手写花体字签名。

Hank对这位仿生人科技奠基人的印象还停留在那栋湖滨别墅里，Kamski递给Connor一把枪，然后让一个漂亮的女性仿生人跪在他面前，以案件相关信息作为交易条件，要求Connor杀了她，来测试Connor是否也出现了异常化前兆。

哪个正常人会这么做！

当时Hank认为Kamski身上除了超人的天赋之外，还有杰出科学家们通有的毛病，轻微的神经质，漠视生命，比如说他能牺牲一个陪伴他的仿生人来做一个见鬼的“Kamski测试”，同时他又珍视生命，他显而易见地乐于见到仿生人获取自由意识，因为他在Connor放下枪后，语调里有难以言喻的饶有兴趣，看着Connor的目光像仿生人一样仿佛在上下扫描进行分析。

Hank本来不想去，但是DPD的局长为了之后的长远发展，坚持让Hank必须要带着Connor去吃饭，还嘱咐Connor把Hank好好打理一下。

为了这事，Hank嘟嘟囔囔了一整天。他说他更适合和一群警探们，下了班以后在小酒吧点一杯苏格兰威士忌，大声谈笑，聊着电视上正在直播的棒球比赛，在运动员失误的时候齐齐爆发出骂声；或者是和他的搭档在查案中途，因为没有时间吃饭而在路边的餐车上点一份汉堡或三明治，就着一大杯冰可乐，一起讨论案情，而不是和有钱人一起，坐在装修精美却只供应一小片堆着薄火腿生菜叶等等食材的黑面包的高级餐厅。

直到Hank站在Bröd门口，穿着Connor给他订的按他身材精确剪裁的西装，垂在脸两边的头发往后斜梳，用发胶固定住，整个人看起来就像是体面的公司高级职员而非警探，他还在念叨着幸好他没同意Connor给他喷上香水，老天，如果Connor真的这么做了他发誓今晚就会把Connor退回给Kamski。

不像其他的餐厅，Bröd的侍应生还是人类，他微笑着引导Hank和Connor走进餐厅，一路带着他们走到一个隐蔽但风景非常好的座位。

Kamski正看着窗外的夜景。底特律是美国有名的工业城市，市中心耸立着一幢幢摩天楼，入夜之后，钢筋森林的树干开始绽放出星星点点的光，互相辉映着如同星空，而底特律的天空，则因为这座城市发达的工业而显得灰蒙蒙的，只能偶然捡到一两颗散发着微弱光芒的星星。在这片高楼中，Cyberlife的海报占据在最醒目的位置，三个仿生人目视前方，那是无论仿生人还是人类都看不到的未来。

坐在Kamski身边的，就是据说Cyberlife已经和国务院签下二十万单子，即将推出的新款仿生人RK900。它和Connor看起来一模一样，只是它的体型比Connor大了一圈，更强壮，眼睛是灰蓝色的。它安静地坐着，双手放在膝盖上，微微低垂着眼睛。

Hank看起来还很镇定，毕竟已经经历过在Cyberlife被“Connor”拿着枪顶着头，但他还是忍不住打量RK900，因为它和Connor看起来太像了，虽然脸几乎完全相同，但是传递给人的感觉完全不同。如果说Connor让人感受到温柔和体贴，面对恶劣语言时尚有一丝无知的天真，那RK900则看起来相当不好惹，冷淡疏远，更容易“忠于任务”。

“你好，安德森副队长。”Kamski注意到他们的到来，站起身，微笑着冲他伸出手。

RK900也跟着他站起来。

Kamski今天穿着一套黑色的休闲西装，外套没有扣上，里面的衬衫也解开了最上面的扣子，看起来比穿着浴袍能让人有好感多了。

“你好，Kamski先生。”Hank握住了他的手。

两人在靠近窗户的位子面对面坐下，Connor和RK900坐在他们身边。

这场景多少看起来有些滑稽。

餐桌上铺着长长的桌巾，把桌子下的空间完全挡住。精致的瓷碟和银质餐具摆放在Hank和Kamski面前，配上各式酒杯以及喝水用的杯子。Kamski的杯子里已经倒上了半杯柠檬水。令人奇怪的是，Connor和RK900面前也放着餐具。

“忘了向你介绍，副队长，这是RK900原型机Aaron，很快就要在DPD进行试用了。它还差一些最后的调试，上次Connor在我家进行修复时对我的调试工作起了非常大的帮助。”Kamski一边说话一边铺好餐巾，挥挥手招来了侍应生。

“想喝点什么，副队长？”他问。

“呃......黑羊吧。”

侍应生点点头，将桌子上用不着的杯子收走。

“我从不知道仿生人还需要进食。”

“啊，是的。”Kamski打量着身边的两个仿生人，“理论上来说，他们是不需要。当他们需要轻度修复机体但不能借助外力时，就会选择这种方式，非常少见。这家餐厅提供所谓的仿生人食物，实际上大部分都是液态，里面是仿生人养护身体各项零件所需要的微量元素。”

侍应生端着托盘走过来，给Kamski添了些水，给Hank送上一杯黑羊，给两个仿生人送上两杯淡蓝色的液体。

“就比如这个，”Kamski向Hank解释道，“其实是蓝血的稀释液体。”

“对于有些人，比如说他们需要体验和自己的仿生人情侣一起吃一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐，所以这个世界上才会出现仿生人食物这种东西。事实是他们完全不需要这些，但人类需要。”

Kamski微笑着道歉：“抱歉，一提到我的专业相关我就有点儿话多。”

这无疑是个好的开始。接下来Hank和Kamski的对话还算平和，Kamski在交谈中表露出隐约的对仿生人革命的赞同与同情，让Hank至少能够让自己坐在位子上和他吃完这一顿饭。

看起来有些坐立不安的是Connor。

因为在Kamski和Hank看不见的桌子底下，Aaron不太安分。

他能感觉到有东西正向上撩开了他的裤管，从他的脚踝开始，一路缓慢地向上划，到了一定高度，被撩起的裤管掉了下来，那东西隔着布料贴着他的大腿内侧继续，最后停在了他的膝盖之间。

这让他想起了前几天在Kamski的湖滨别墅，Kamski也是这样把手掌贴在他的小腿上，按揉着检测底下钛板的状况。

Connor忍不住看向正和Hank相谈甚欢的Kamski。对方注意到了他的目光，转头冲他笑了笑。

“没错，副队长，Connor是完全按照我的图纸设计制造出来的，不得不说，他是我最完美的作品。”Kamski赞赏地说，一副什么都不知道的样子。

Connor收回视线，看着对面的Aaron，对方正在专心致志地喝它盘子里湖蓝色的汤，似乎没有注意到Connor探究的目光，就好像那只正搁在Connor腿间贴着内侧摩挲的脚不是他的一样。

Connor握紧了手里的勺子，额头的光圈在一瞬间变成黄色。

“Connor？”Hank注意到了他的异状，关心地问道，“你还好吗？”

Kamski轻快地在一旁插话：“可能是突破指令之后引发的连锁反应，Connor情绪波动的显示出了点问题。”

“我没事，副队长。”Connor忽视了Kamski明显的胡说，用再次变蓝的光圈回复了Hank。

Hank看起来仍然有些担心，但Connor再三保证自己真的没问题，Hank才疑虑地转过头去。

几乎整张桌子的目光都聚集在了Connor身上，没人注意到的Aaron伸手拿起放在一旁的水杯，给Kamski的杯子倒上水，然后调整了一下自己的坐姿，向Connor露出了一个几乎看不清的微笑。

因为Aaron的姿势调整，它那只作乱的脚几乎整个按在了Connor的仿生阴茎上。

虽然隔着一层布料，但性爱模块因为这个碰触直接激活运行，并且忠诚地执行模块设置，跃跃欲试地想要占据在中央处理器中的运算优先等级。异常数据流从仿生阴茎的传输节点开始，一波一波地向上冲击。

仿生阴茎已经不受Connor控制地勃起，贴在下腹跳动。Aaron的足尖沿着模仿人类阴茎上的青筋做出的凸起的蓝血输送管划动。它的性爱模块高度智能地将在湖滨别墅中见过的Connor的阴茎数据记录进数据库中——事后Connor知道了这件事，要求Aaron删除数据，被Aaron眨着无辜的眼睛驳回了——这无疑在这种场合下起了很大的作用，Aaron不需要直接观察，都能精确地找准所有的数据传送节点。它还记录了上次Kamski和Markus刺激那些节点时Connor的反应，在这场隐秘的挑逗中一一实践。

鬼知道Aaron是什么时候脱了鞋的，他不会被当作行为失常仿生人被赶出餐厅吗——Connor的处理器正在努力，试图关闭意外激活且不正常运作的性爱模块，让那个惹人烦恼的部件恢复原状。但显而易见的，他并没有成功，他在Aaron的挑逗下，异常数据流冲入处理器，系统运行开始失常，胡乱分析一些别的东西，比如Aaron什么时候脱的鞋，比如面前的蓝血稀释液为什么这么难喝，比如Kamski什么时候才能闭上那张喋喋不休的嘴好赶紧吃完这顿饭离开这个鬼地方——离开眼前这个神经病科学家和色情警用仿生人，趁伊甸园取缔议程还没开始前抓紧办理捐赠手续。

Aaron的脚一直在他的仿生阴茎上打转，逐渐有加快频率和力度的趋势。Connor只觉得自己的光学组件开始出现运作问题，投射进处理器的图像开始出现重影，声学部件同样因为性爱模块的运作开始出现故障，他总想发出不在程序中的无意义的音节，就似乎这样做了之后，能缓解在他全身流窜的异常数据流一样。虽然这些都是徒劳，因为此时此刻他机体的掌控权不在他自己，而是在那只脚上，在Aaron手上。

异常数据流一重一重地堆积，Connor已经没心思去喝面前的蓝血稀释液，他紧紧抓着手里的勺子，眉头皱起，无意识地咬住下唇，抵御体内愈演愈烈的异常数据流。其实他也知道，等到射出仿生精液之后如果没有外力干预，性爱模块会进入关闭阶段，堵塞的异常数据流也会逐渐被删除干净。

但是，他不能。

他不能在一个人类的餐厅里，大庭广众之下，身边还坐着Hank，射出仿生精液，尽管Hank看起来什么都不知道，而Kamski这个老混蛋正有意无意地瞥他，还带着心照不宣的微笑。

所以他还在努力，处理器高速运转，尽可能地删除异常数据流，至少别在这儿射出来。

可Aaron一点都没饶过他。就在Connor的防线快要全面崩溃的时候，Aaron猛地向下踩住了仿生阴茎。

“砰！”

Hank被吓了一跳，手里的黑羊洒了一身，惊讶地转头看向Connor。

Kamski看起来似乎一点都不意外，笑眯眯地看着情绪不稳定的Connor。

Connor捏弯了手里的勺子，被他用力拍在桌子上，桌子上的汤水被震得洒了出来。额角的光圈闪烁着红光，而Connor正狠狠地盯着仍然在规规矩矩进食的Aaron。

“你真的没事吗？Connor？”

“看起来情况很严重。”Kamski探过身，仔细打量着Connor，“一般来说仿生人很少出现红圈的状况，即便他们已经突破了程序指令，按理来说红圈也不是那么常见。缺少外界刺激而出现红圈，只能说他的中央系统已经出现了很大的问题，如果不及时修理，接下来可能就会出现暴力倾向，有攻击性等等一系列问题，最后就会因为过度焦虑导致报废。”

似乎为了印证Kamski那一大通胡说八道，Connor看起来非常咬牙切地对Aaron说：“你能——别再——喝那该死的汤了吗？！”

Aaron看起来仿佛受惊了一样，小心翼翼地放下自己的勺子。

“对不起，Connor。”

“別‘对不起’我。”

“他这样算是......”Hank看起来还心有余悸，担心地看向在场的唯一一个专业人士。

“情况很严重。”Kamski脸上轻快的表情不见了，非常严肃地说，“他需要立即维修，如果不介意的话，我可以现在带他去Cyberlife的工作室先进行初步的维修，你可以明天早上来接他。”

“好吧。”Hank还是不放心，“你可以吗？Connor？”

Connor下意识地想拒绝Kamski的“好意”，但是Kamski的目光给他带来了很大的压力，在这样没有足够刺激的情况下，对抗自己的初始指令是非常困难的。

他看着Kamski，对方的脸上是令人毫不怀疑的真诚，就好像Connor的系统真的有什么严重到明天就会报废的问题，而不是因为那个听他指令的他妈的新型仿生人。

对，没错，Aaron会做出那些举动都是Kamski的指令。天知道这难捱的一个小时里Kamski用极富暗示性的目光看了他多少次，Kamski绝对知道桌子底下都在发生些什么。整张桌子上只有旁边这个被蒙在鼓里的老头什么都不知道，最后还成了帮凶。

他的光圈在黄色和蓝色之间反复跳动，最后还是向自己的天性屈服了。

“麻烦你了，Kamski先生。”

Kamski在Cyberlife有一个专门的工作室。在他离开Cyberlife之后，这间工作室曾一度被当作博物馆向公众开放参观。Kamski回到Cyberlife之后，做的第一件事就是重新设置了工作室的权限，恢复它的本职工作，重新成为Kamski的专属私人工作室。

Connor走进这间房间的时候，下意识地对四周的环境进行观察。工作室的中心是一个站立式操作台，但和出厂组装的操作台又不太一样，它没有那么多的机械臂，只有用于固定腰部和手腕的机械臂，其他的都被掩藏在地板下，顶上有白色的灯，让操作台成为整个工作室的核心。一边的桌子上散乱着各种各样的图纸和文件，还有乱七八糟的工具和仿生人部件的半成品。另一边则是一个小小的起居室，有一张大床，有吧台，有浴室，是Kamski平时的休息室。

Kamski脱掉西装外套，随手放在椅背上，把黑色衬衫的袖管卷起到手肘，随后转身对Connor说：“衣服脱掉，站上去。”

“我不想......”

“你的系统真的有问题。上一次我只替换了几个不太重要的部件，好让你能够活动如常。我需要仔细检查一下你的系统。”

Kamski看起来非常严肃，不是在餐厅里那种伪装出来的，轻佻的严肃，而是认真地想要检查他的机体。

不过Kamski看起来心情还是很不错的，他靠坐在桌子上，双手抱胸，一边打量着Connor渐渐裸露出的身体，一边说：“我就是在这里完成你的设计图纸的。”

“我原本给你准备的名字是Noah，但是听他们说，你苏醒后，为自己选择了Connor。”

“我本想让你成为承载仿生人未来的方舟，你却愿意成为人类的猎犬。”

“Daddy可真是伤心。”

“不过后来我想通了。有一个独立自主不需要Daddy操心的孩子不是更好吗？”

Connor站上了操作台，固定腰部的中央臂向前伸出，链接进他尾椎的接口，牢牢扣住。他看着Kamski：“我不认为Connor这个名字有什么问题。”

Kamski无所谓地耸耸肩，走到Connor面前开始工作。

Connor作为警用仿生人，比一般的仿生人更容易受损。虽然仿生人都有自我修复功能，但这仅对于细小的仿生皮肤损伤，或者是轻微的部件擦伤，有些严重的，比如Connor的膝部轴承，只能替换部件。

上次Markus给出的简易报告里，Connor四肢的机体多多少少都有损伤，但最严重的还是机体内部各个部件的问题，比如他左胸的仿生心脏，虽然基本的储血和泵血功能没有损伤，但是仿生心脏上连接的最大钛制仿生血管出现了几道裂痕，还有中央电源组件，也有擦伤。

Kamski简单地看了一下操作台扫描得出的损伤报告。在工作台上选了几个合适的全新部件，准备为Connor进行初步的机体修理工作。当然了，Connor的系统同样存在问题，不过系统清理是个精细活儿，而Kamski暂时不打算处理。

他打开Connor的腹腔钛板，露出里面正在运作的中央电源组件，小心地溶解掉机体在受到创伤时自动分泌出用于保护受伤部位的胶状物，再用金属钛和激光刀修复好伤口。

向别人坦露机体内部对于仿生人来说，尤其是对自我生命产生了意识的异常仿生人来说，是非常微妙的一件事。他们将生命赤裸裸地交给维修他们的人类，承担着被关闭的风险。他们能够清晰地感受到有真实温度的手指在他们的重要组件上划来划去，可能是将他们的机体修复一新，也可能是直接报废。

Connor低头看着Kamski修长的手指在他的腹腔忙活。因为早年专注于仿生人的研究，尽管过了十年养尊处优的隐居生活，Kamski手上依旧有厚厚一层茧，还有不少当时做实验留下的伤疤，是一双经验丰富的科学家的手。

工作状态下的Kamski看起来非常严肃和认真，不苟言笑，专注地对待手上的每一个零部件，动作干净利落又小心温柔。

这种感觉很奇妙，Connor见过很多虐待仿生人的案例，就连警局的盖文警探也曾在他的腹部揍过一拳，他知道人类对仿生人能做出多残忍的事。而现在，他像是被Kamski当作至宝一样小心翼翼地维修保养，仿佛一不小心下手稍重他的机体就直接报废，双手轻柔地触摸他的内脏，就好像那是真的血肉，而不是钛制部件和蓝血。

他的光圈从蓝色变成了黄色。

“怎么了？叛逆逃家的坏孩子是感受到Daddy的好了吗？”

Kamski直起身，合上他腹部的钛板，随手拿了块手帕擦了擦手，笑眯眯地对他说。

“不，我只是觉得......很奇怪。”

“正常的。你的系统还没办法处理更复杂的感情。”

Kamski走到工作台旁，更换了工具，再次走到Connor面前。

打开胸腔钛板，就能看到底下的仿生心脏。因为操作台的关系，Kamski的视线能够正对胸腔，便于他进行操作。

那颗湛蓝的心脏正在胸腔里跳动，配合着脉搏调节器，向全身输送蓝血以供机体进行正常运作，是仿生人最重要的部件之一。所幸Connor的仿生心脏并没有受损，只是向外输送蓝血的仿生血管出现了裂痕，虽然这可以靠仿生人的自我修复功能缓慢修复，但既然现在全世界最了解仿生人的人已经站在这了，还有什么理由不顺手修一下呢？

这不是个多么需要复杂技术的活，但需要足够耐心和细心。Kamski离Connor的心脏很近，轻轻地用手上半熔的胶状钛黏合仿生血管上的裂纹。

Connor能够俯视正在工作的Kamski。他看得有点儿挪不开眼睛，这是他第一次直面感受人类是如何触摸他的心脏的，这对他来说是非常新奇的感受，他需要时间来分析这种情感。

修复血管的活结束的很快，Kamski退后两步，上下扫视Connor的机体，确认每个部件都被彻底维修，才露出一个满意的笑容。

“看看，Daddy的小宝贝又变得跟新的一样了。”

他冲还在分析陌生感情而有些迷茫的Connor笑了笑，突然上前一步，轻轻吻在那颗规律跳动的蓝色心脏上。

“你在干什么？”Connor非常疑惑地问，并不能理解这个行为。

“没规矩。”Kamski开玩笑似的皱了皱眉。

“你在干什么，Daddy？”Connor换了个称呼。

“亲吻你的心脏。”

Connor看起来明显无法理解Kamski这个看起来略显怪异的行为，于是他闭上嘴，安静地垂下眼睛，等待Kamski下一个动作。

“Aaron。”

一直站在门口待命的Aaron走上前，站到Kamski身后。

“帮我再检测一遍。”

Aaron扫描了Connor的机体，得出的结论是运作良好，机体无损伤。

中央机械臂脱开了与Connor尾椎接口的链接，缓缓向后退去。

被维修一新的机体行动起来有种特别的轻盈感，就像刚出厂时那样。Connor活动了一下手腕，准备走下操作台。

就在这时，一直垂在旁边没有动静的左右机械臂突然动起来，牢牢卡住了Connor的手腕。

或许是因为刚才的氛围太好，Connor对这突如其来的变故一点反应都没有，轻而易举地就被再次禁锢在操作台上。

“你......”

“嘘。”Kamski双手抱胸，饶有兴趣地看着有些无措的Connor。

机械臂微微向上伸，拽着Connor的手腕，将整个人都提了起来，他的脚尖绷直了都无法够到地板，就差一点点，机体完全悬在半空。

Kamski欣赏了一会儿Connor无力挣动双腿的模样，随后施施然地走上操作台。

他的手从Connor的心脏开始出发，向下挑逗一般地划动，划过乳头，划过腹部肌肉轮廓，划过腹股沟，最后停在仿生阴茎上。

在餐厅里的时候Connor就没射出来，仿生阴茎就没有恢复原状，现在半硬着，暴露在Kamski的手下，他还几乎完全失去了行动力，这让Connor有一些焦虑。他大约能推测出接下来会发生什么，这让他更加想要挣脱开手腕的禁锢。

“别挣扎啦。”Kamski一边不轻不重地抚摸他的阴茎，以便让没有完全关闭的性爱模块再次运作起来，一边漫不经心地在他的嘴角吻了吻，“Daddy刚把你修好，暂时还没有多余的配件。”

这一切都是Kamski在就准备好的阴谋，从送出那张邀请函开始，每一个环节都是Kamski设计过的，就是为了让他走到现在这个地步——被悬在空中，机体落到别人手里，被人玩弄的仿生阴茎，被迫启动的性爱模块，还有他再次开始不清醒的头脑。

异常数据流缓慢地从仿阴茎上升起。Kamski抚慰他的手势非常温柔，不紧不慢地沿着凸起的蓝血输送管按压，刺激表面的数据传输节点。他的手指灵活，指腹带着茧子，摩擦在经过特殊设计，皮下布满微米感知器的仿生皮肤上，造成感知器间瞬间的短路，从而产生一种类似于人类的酥麻的感觉，交缠成一股异常数据流，沿着脊部向上直窜中央处理器，让他的光圈变成了黄色，这是仿生人除了通过刺激数据传送节点之外另一个获取快感的方式。

“嗯......”

Connor一下子无法控制自己的声学部件，发出了一声无意义的音节词。

“没事的。这种事情本来就应该是Daddy来教你的。”Kamski看着Connor皱起的眉头，紧闭的眼睛，空着的手安抚地在他的耳后和下颌抚摸，温声安慰他。

Connor没有睬他。他正在全力而徒劳地和体内的异常数据流作斗争。

Kamski凑近了Connor的耳朵，湿热的气息喷在他的耳廓，Connor侧过头想躲，却被Kamski咬住了耳垂，叼在齿间厮磨。

“所以，你只需要放轻松，把一切都交给我。”Kamski舔了一下Connor的耳垂，向下舔吻到他的颈部。

Connor的耳朵只是音频处理器而已，并没有多少感知器分布在上面，可他的颈部，因为分布着主要的蓝血输送管，所以颈部更加敏感一些。他甚至能感觉到皮下细小的蓝血输送管已经因为Kamski的吮吸而破裂，蓝血淤积在皮下，形成一个小小的淤青。

Kamski的大拇指按住了仿生阴茎顶端的小口，慢慢揉动起来，那里布满了敏感的电子元件与感知器，猝然被指尖摩挲，带来的刺激是难以言喻的。

Connor想躲闪，但是机械臂牢牢控制住他的手腕，让他根本没法推开Kamski的胸膛。因为整个机体几乎悬空，他的脚尖没有着力点，每一次躲避的动作反而更像是在迎合Kamski，把阴茎送进他手里。

稚嫩的羞耻心让Connor别过头去不看Kamski，努力稳住机体。

“没有什么好害羞的。这种快乐也是人类的情感之一，你不想了解吗？”Kamski诱哄着，亲昵地用鼻尖和嘴唇去蹭Connor的侧脸。

“我不想......嗯......我不明白......”Connor闭上眼睛，皱起眉，因为Kamski的手发出喘息。

“你不需要明白。”Kamski加快了手上的动作，微微施力，摩擦着仿生阴茎的头部，“在这种事里，没有人需要明白。”

最后的高潮来得猝不及防。仿生精液射得Kamski满手都是，而Connor因为脱力，机体暂时因为缺少足够能源运作运动系统，整个人都软倒在Kamski怀里，靠在他肩头喘气。

“Shhh......”Kamski一手把Connor抱在怀里，安慰地轻轻拍他的肩头。

Kamski也没浪费手上的仿生精液，全部抹在了Connor的臀间，为他做基本的润滑。

其实Connor的模块有将身体调整到适合性爱状态的功能，因此Kamski的扩张没做多久，Connor的机体就已经到了能够容纳Kamski阴茎的程度。

Kamski再次吻了吻Connor的嘴角，绕到他身后。左右机械臂自动往下降，让Connor的脚终于可以落地的同时，机体不自主地弯下腰。Kamski在Connor身后握着他的腰往上提，Connor的机体就被摆成了一个适合后入的姿势。

从Kamski的角度看，Connor的背部因为无力的下垂和左右机械臂的牵制，仿生肌肉束交结出漂亮的线条和形状，明亮的灯光从头顶打下来，在他的背上映射出肌肉间的阴影，像一幅优雅的油画，是科学与艺术的美。

腰部的肌肉束向下收束，划出漂亮的腰线，在尾椎两旁有两个小小的凹进去的小窝，在医学中这被称作麦凯斯菱，在美术中则被称为圣涡。

Kamski低头亲了亲那两个腰窝，慢慢地把自己插了进去。

“啊！”

突如其来的侵入让Connor轻声惊叫了一声。

Connor的机体在之前的挑逗与抚慰中就已经自动开始做好了准备，因此Kamski进入得很顺利。

他体内的触感与正常人类无异，甚至可以说是更好。仿生环状肌肉收缩着包裹着Kamski的阴茎，温度调节器自动将稳定调节成比正常人类体温略高的温度，分泌器也在性爱模块的调节下泌出黏液，以便于入侵者能够更顺畅地进犯机体。

“嘶......”Kamski停下了动作，缓过Connor的机体给他带来的快感，“你知道我离开公司之后，他们造出了WR系列。”

Connor体内最大的那个数据传输节点并不深，Kamski没花多久就找到了。他掐着Connor的腰，每一次进出都在摩擦那个节点。

巨大的异常数据流顺着传输线直接冲入中央处理器，迅速地占据了系统，隔断了各个正常模块与中央处理器的联系。

“嗯......”Connor的声学部件已经完全由性爱模块掌控，发出无意义的单音节词。额角的光圈在黄色与红色之间跳动，最后定格在了红色。下唇被他无意识地咬住，唇齿相处的地方泛起嫣红的颜色。

“WR系列在Cyberlife的产品中，销量一直高居前三位。客户的反馈也很不错。”Kamski的手挪到前面，握住了重新挺立起来的仿生阴茎。

Connor躲避似的扭动了一下，像是要躲开Kamski的手，却被他揽着腰牢牢按在怀里，动弹不得。没地方躲，没地方让，机体里的异常数据流还在不停地冲击中央处理器，虽然他不会感知到这个姿势给他的机体带来的负荷，但光是抵御冲击就已经在快速消耗他的能量。挺立的仿生阴茎在Kamski的手里被照顾得很好，跟之前不同，这次Kamski的手势有些粗暴，皮下微米感知器的的短路频繁而密集，而他却发现自己很适应这种粗暴，阴茎再次开始抽搐着，等待正在兴奋运转的性爱模块能注意到它，给它最终的指令。

Connor难受地侧过头，露出了潮红的脸颊和耳垂，他已经彻底放弃了对自己声音的控制，任由它发出并非自愿的声音。

他每一次积攒起的能量，刚删除了一  
点点占据处理器的异常数据流，却被更庞杂的数据重新占据，过度拥塞的处理器让他的运算速度变得迟钝，让他对外界信息需要花更长的时间才能分析出结果，就像现在，他茫然地听着Kamski的话，额角疯狂地闪烁着红光，却分析不出他下一句会说些什么。

“但你，一直都是最好的。”Kamski再次顶到了数据传输节点，满意地听见Connor发出一声呻吟。

“因为你的模块，和你的部件，是特殊订制的。”

“只属于我。”

Kamski用力拉起Connor的上半身，原本搂着腰部的手上移到颈部，从后托住Connor的下颌，强迫他抬起头。

Connor那双因为运作故障而显得有些迷茫的焦糖色双眼，正对上Aaron冷静的灰蓝色眼睛。

“不......”Connor用力挣动了一下，发现并不成功后，只能徒劳地别过头。

“别动，乖孩子。看着他，看着。”Kamski从后面掐住Connor的下巴，把他的脸扳向正前方。

“Aaron。”

Aaron走到了Connor的面前。

“跪好。”

Aaron跪在他们身前。

Kamski加快了手上的速度，下身也配合着一次次用力碾磨数据传输节点。

Connor的处理器已经无法再负荷这样强烈的异常数据流，他丧失了对外界的感知力，所有尚在活动的感知器都在下半身高速运作，处理器尖叫着逼近过载的边缘。

最后一下Kamski顶得很深，深到让Connor本就运作不良的机体出现了故障，让他产生了Kamski要顶到他中央电源的错觉。

Connor再次射了Kamski满手。而Kamski也深深射在了Connor体内。

Aaron安静地看着他们两个，等待Kamski的指令。

“你把Aaron的脸弄脏了。”

Connor下意识地看向Aaron，那张和他一模一样的脸上沾着星星点点的仿生精液。

他羞耻地合上眼睛——他的情感处理器已经能熟练地将这种情况下产生的数据流判定为人类情感中的羞耻——逃避地不想去看。

“Daddy说过什么来着，乖孩子应该看着他。”Kamski哄着他，趁他自我意识脆弱的时候，让服从指令的天性占据主导。

Connor睁开眼睛，怔怔地看着Aaron。眼睛湿漉漉的，眼角有绯红的颜色，看起来非常可怜。

“你哭了吗？”Kamski看见，心情颇好地调侃道。

Aaron握着Kamski的手腕，放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了起来。

那只手上沾满Connor的仿生精液。

每一根手指，都被Aaron的舌头舔过。从指根沿着血管向上舔，舔到指尖的时候还会含在嘴里吮吸一下。

他没法让自己闭上眼睛，他只能愣愣地看着Aaron殷红的舌尖在Kamski的指缝间进出，最后收回去的时候，上面还挂着他的精液。

Connor被放下操作台的时候，运动系统已经基本瘫痪。Kamski抱着他到起居室的小浴室里给他做清洁，留下Aaron收拾操作台和乱七八糟的桌面。

Connor看起来累坏了。Kamski给他洗完澡，放到床上，又从吧台冰箱里拿了一袋蓝血出来，把Connor搂在怀里，让他的头枕在自己手臂上，给血袋插上吸管喂到他嘴边。

他喝了两口，别过头，恹恹地表示已经够了。

“那家餐厅的仿生人食物真的很难吃。下次不要去了。”他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，机体因为过度负荷运作，暂时进入了休眠期，看起来就像睡着了一样。

“听你的。”Kamski在Connor的脸颊印上晚安吻，微微笑了起来。

第二天早上，Connor清醒的时候，发现自己被Kamski和Aaron夹在了当中。

Kamski从后面抱着他的腰，一起侧躺，腰臀腿弯都紧紧贴合在一起。Aaron平躺在他面前，身体笔直得像刚出厂的仿生人。

Aaron不需要睡觉，也没有负荷运作。他躺在床上休眠只是因为Kamski昨晚无法忍受有个人站在床边看他们入睡，才被命令上床躺着，至少不用瘆人地站着。

因此，当Connor一有动静，Aaron就睁开了眼睛，转头对Connor说：“早安，Connor。”

这下连Kamski都醒了，睡眼惺忪地给了Connor一个早安吻，起床进浴室洗漱。而Aaron则起身到吧台给Kamski做早餐。

Connor看起来心情不是很好。调整过的自我修复功能让他手腕处仿生皮肤上的机械臂卡痕完美消退。机体运动起来也很自如，可是他的系统却因为再一次的负荷，积累了不少的无用残余数据，他自己没法完全清理，也就是说他还得再让Kamski为他调试一次。

他转身就想走，但被眼尖的Kamski从浴室的镜子里看到。

“你就这么走了？”浴室里传来Kamski因为嘴里满是牙膏泡沫而呜呜噜噜的声音。

Connor不情愿地转身说：

“再见，Aaron。”

“再见，Daddy。”


	3. Alley小巷

自从仿生人革命成功之后，取缔伊甸园的呼声就越来越大。

刚开始，这只是仿生人们的呼吁，他们认为这种将仿生人当作性玩具随意在人类间出售身体使用权的行为是对仿生人的极大不尊重，他们要求取缔伊甸园，解放在伊甸园被当作商品的性爱型仿生人。

他们进行了几次和平示威游行。警察们如临大敌一般荷枪实弹地将仿生人隔离开，等游行结束后再一路护送他们离开市中心。

渐渐地，有部分人类也加入了仿生人的队伍，同样要求取缔伊甸园。

政府一直在对此事作出积极回应，但因为伊甸园牵扯着繁杂的利益相关方，因此虽然对游行和呼吁做出了回应，但迟迟没有实际行动，能拖则拖。

终于，随着伊甸园的一名性爱仿生人被虐打至报废，导致所有伊甸园半数的性爱仿生人不愿工作，要求审判这个虐打仿生人的人类。

这起案件一下子成为社会关注的焦点。一旦破案，对这名人类判刑，也就意味着人类政府正式用实际行动承认仿生人的人权，并且将大大推动取缔伊甸园的进程，甚至将仿生人法案的商讨推上台面，因而各方都高度关注这次的案子。

当局迫于来自仿生人以及部分人类的压力，终于同意派遣警探查案。

这就是为什么Hank和Connor再一次出现在了伊甸园。

这一次和他们一起来的，还有Aaron。不久前Kamski称他已经完成了Aaron的大部分调试工作，只需要让它再观察学习如何与人类一同工作，就可以投入试用。这话的意思非常明显，Fowler局长顺理成章地让Hank和Connor，这对在仿生人与人类合作中有丰富经验的搭档，带着Aaron一起查案，以便让它近距离学习。

时间是这次查案过程中非常重要的因素。随着取缔和判刑的呼声越来越大，政府给警局施加了非常大的压力，要求尽快破案。据说仿生人革命派第一时间已经派出了成员来和政府代表以及伊甸园的老板商谈取缔的事宜，一旦犯人被抓捕，就会很快进入审讯申诉进程。DPD必须在抗住这种压力的同时，抓紧时间以防犯人外逃。这也是DPD选择让RK900加入的另一个的原因，测试它的效率到底能有多高。

Hank看起来有些不自在，一个Connor就够他受的了，现在还来了“第二个”。虽然RK900 Aaron和Connor长得一模一样，但是Aaron的机体比Connor更高更大，灰蓝色的眼睛看起来也更不好惹。

不过好在Hank和Connor查案的时候本就不太一起工作，大部分时间都是各干各的，而Aaron看起来更愿意黏着Connor，Hank也乐得这样。

由于案发现场在伊甸园，房间里四处都散落着情趣用品。床边的柜子上放着几瓶已经用了一半的功效各异的润滑剂，床头有几个尺寸不一的假阴茎，人类用和仿生人用的款式都有，有两个还在房间的灯光下泛出暧昧的光泽。

作为一个有轻微洁癖的仿生人，Connor拒绝去思考这些玩具是否被用过。他在案发现场转来转去，寻找可用的线索，并且下意识地离那堆玩具远远的。他甚至都不想走进去看那些瓶瓶罐罐都是做什么用的。而Aaron跟在他身后，观察他是如何查案的。

Aaron的情感模块比Connor出厂设置的更加先进。Kamski研究过Connor异常化后的系统，在Aaron的模块中加入了更类人的设计，因此他对人类的情感更加敏感。

“安德森副队长是不是不喜欢我？”Aaron轻声问。

这个问题对Connor来说有点难以回答，Hank的情感分析对他的模块来说本就是个难题，有时候他得花不少功夫才能分析出Hank一句话后隐藏的真实情感。他认真地想了想，回答说：“副队长没有不喜欢你，他可能只是还不适应。”

Aaron点点头，蹲下身跟Connor一起研究地上的血迹。

Connor习惯性地伸出两根手指，略略沾了一点血迹，伸出舌头舔了一下。

“蓝血，浓度低于正常水平。应该是仿生人长期被抽取蓝血而没有补充能源导致的。”Connor的系统运作分析得出了结果。

Aaron歪着脑袋看着他的动作，突然伸手拽过Connor的手，就着他的手指也舔了舔血迹。

“蓝血里有非常少量的金属粉尘，来自某个工厂。应该是从犯人手上滴落时沾上的。”

Aaron毕竟是优于Connor的RK900原型机，很快就分析出了更多的信息。

“你真恶心。”Connor面无表情地看着自己的手指，轻声嘟囔道。

“你们......”

Connor和Aaron一起转头，Hank站在门口惊恐地看着他们。

“Aaron在帮我分析证据。”

“是的，副队长。”

Hank看起来并没有被宽慰多少，愣了半晌才讷讷地说：“行......你们，你们继续分析证据，我，我先回警局......”

“好的，副队长。”Connor点点头。

Aaron目送Hank走远，小声嘀咕：“我还是觉得副队长讨厌我。”

“好像是有点不对劲。”Connor也看了看Hank的背影，“不过他一开始也很讨厌我。”他又安慰似的加了一句。

这个案子不算难查，只要收集到能够确定犯人身份信息的资料就已经成功了一半。

Connor不是没有处理过伊甸园的案子，但这件案子的性意味格外强烈，可能是因为犯人有特殊的爱好，他掀开床单的时候还发现了黑色的皮革项圈和手铐，更不要提偶然看到的几串湿淋淋的串珠和一个躺在地上开着扭动模式的震动棒。

并且，这些玩具大多都是仿生人用的款式。这让他不由自主地想起了在湖滨别墅度过的那个下午，于是就更想离这些东西越远越好。

不过他在这堆性爱玩具里还是找到了有用的证据。

Connor在靠近门的地板上找到了一个几乎看不出的脚印。他能从脚印上分析出这个人的身高体重，还有走路时的习惯，但是如果要通过分析泥土中的成分来得出这个人曾经去过哪，这对他来说需要花比较长的时间来处理如此繁杂的信息和数据。

于是他自然而然地想到了在场的另一个“更快，更强”的警用仿生人。

Aaron背对着他，站在床边不知道在想什么。

“Aaron？”

Aaron转过身，手里拿着一个灵巧的小东西，若有所思地盯着Connor看。

它手里拿着的是一个黑色的仿生人用跳蛋，是市面上最常见的一款。

也是在湖滨别墅里Kamski和Markus给他用的那款。

Connor额角的光圈闪过黄色。他顿了一下，开口道：“我发现了一个脚印，或许你可以分析一下它的成分？”

他眼睁睁地看着Aaron把那个看起来还比较新的跳蛋收到口袋里，若无其事地跟着他去门口分析脚印。

对于最新的RK900来说，这种分析只需要三分钟就可以完成。犯人是来自于一家在河边的汽车工厂的工人，他的脚印里有河边特有的泥沙、金属粉尘，还有黑色的汽车涂料。

Connor带着Aaron从伊甸园的后门离开，穿过小巷就可以直接到达车流量最多的主路。

就像每个繁华城市的小巷一样，伊甸园后门的这条巷子看起来狭窄而阴暗，两边耸立的高楼遮挡住了阳光，角落里堆着伊甸园准备送走回收的玻璃罩和垃圾箱。一辆汽车堵在巷子口，把这个小巷完全与外界隔绝起来，形成一个半密闭的空间。

这条小巷对Connor来说并不陌生。上一次他站在这里的时候，蓝发Traci和她的女友双双倒在他面前，蓝血流了一地。当时的他尽管软体极度不稳定，但完成任务的首要指令还是牢牢控制着他的系统，他为了这事和Hank大吵了一架。

现在那道阻隔了蓝发Traci和她的女友通往自由的铁丝门已经被拆掉了，伊甸园的后门直接通往阳光灿烂的主路，而他和Aaron只需要穿过这条阴暗小巷而已。

“你看起来情绪不太好。”Aaron跟在Connor身后，用它出色的情感模块分析了一下Connor现在的心情。

Connor没有回答他。他低头看着脚下的地砖，蓝血早就被冲洗干净了。

“Connor？”Aaron又叫了一声。

“Connor！”

Aaron用力拉住Connor的手臂强行让他转过来，一把把他推到墙边。

“上一次我在这里，”Connor看起来还没从自己的情绪中解脱出来，“一对相爱的仿生人死在我面前。”

“我杀了她们其中的一个。”

Connor低着头，似乎是在回忆当时的情景，额角的光圈闪烁着黄光。混乱中他杀死了蓝发Traci的女朋友，悲痛欲绝的蓝发Traci对着自己的脑袋来了一枪。那时他只是受到了惊吓，开始对自己的选择产生了怀疑，但他只以为这是程序故障，直到他在电视台的天台上，间接地感受到了什么是死亡。

“你不知道死亡是什么感觉，是不是？”

他抬起头，盯着眼前长得和他一模一样的仿生人。它让他想到了当时的自己。

“你不知道什么是死亡。”

Connor慢慢将手贴上近在咫尺的Aaron的脸。他自己的脸。

“不知道什么是活着。”

他手上用力，让Aaron和他的距离又拉近了一点。近到他能从对方的灰蓝色眼睛里看到自己。

“不知道......”

他眼睑微微下垂，睫毛投射出一片阴影。

“......什么是爱。”

Connor停顿了一下，忽然抬头将自己的嘴唇轻轻贴上Aaron的嘴唇。

这是一个吻，却似乎又不是一个吻。他们只是嘴唇相贴，都没有下一步动作。

Aaron下意识地将手搭在Connor的腰上。没有推开他，也没有拥抱他。

Connor的嘴唇有些凉，但很软，柔软的触感一点都不会给人“这是仿生人”的感觉，触碰起来就像是果冻。

它能感觉到他的嘴唇开始动了，若有似无地贴着自己，用气音吐出那几个像病毒一样的字。

“You are free.”

它猝然闭上了眼睛。它学习过异常仿生人，知道接下来会发生什么。这些词会像木马一样入侵它完美的处理器，让它感染上名为“自由”的病毒。

但其实，什么都没有发生。

Connor终于从自己低落的情绪里恢复过来。他放开Aaron，微微抬起头，审视地打量它。

“看来他们把你的‘墙’造得更高更厚了。”Connor得出了结论。

“走吧。我们还得查案子。”Connor整理了一下制服，抚平衣服上的褶皱，正了正领带，挥开Aaron的手就想往外走。

Aaron的系统的确是被Cuberlife做了最大程度的加固，可Connor的那句话还是对系统造成了冲击。它花了几毫秒稳定系统，重新恢复正常运作。它的光学部件一帧一帧地分解了Connor挥开它手的动作，中央处理器快速运转，在数百个备选方案中最终得出了一个可行方案。

Connor只觉得自己的手突然被拉住，随后就是一股大力，把他往后拖了一把，重新将他摔到墙上。

他还没从撞击带来的轻微晕眩中反应过来，就看到Aaron的脸凑到面前。对方把他牢牢困在了它的臂膀和墙之间。

“我们从来不知道什么是爱。”Aaron凑到Connor的耳边，舌头舔上他的耳廓，下滑到耳垂，用舌尖勾进嘴里，咬在齿间，“爱对我们来说，只是情感处理器故障而产生的乱码。”

Aaron强硬地挤开Connor的双腿，把自己的腿顶了进去，他们的下腹不可避免地贴在一起。

“对我来说，当我看见你的时候，我会忍不住地想研究你的一切。

你脆弱的机体，你犹疑的系统，你多愁善感的情感模块，还有你和人类之间奇妙的纽带。

作为我的旧版型号，你的内部构造是什么样的，和我用一样的中央电源吗？我们的仿生心脏是用同一个频率跳动吗？

他们把你所有的数据都储存在我的系统，但我想用我自己的手触摸你的一切。”

Connor听完Aaron的话，试图挣扎，却被Aaron单手抓着手腕，举过头顶按在墙上。同时他还发现有根硬棍顶着自己的小腹。

他有点不可置信。他什么都没做，这个色情警用仿生人的性爱模块已经被激活了，这么灵敏它怎么不现在就掉个头留在伊甸园当义工拯救一下日渐下滑的营业额呢？

“这是爱吗？Brother？”

这个称呼让Connor产生了微妙的感觉。Aaron低下头，将脸埋在Connor的肩颈里蹭了蹭，乖顺得像只刚出窝的幼崽。当然，如果它能现在就关掉它的性爱模块，松开它的手，Connor不介意扮演一回知心哥哥来安慰安慰它。

Connor任由Aaron像只受伤的小狗一样赖在他怀里，一边思考着能不能靠自己的谈判技能说服它恢复原状。但Aaron没给他任何开口的机会。它像是能直接读取Connor的处理器数据一样，对他在想什么了解得非常清楚。

它吻上Connor的嘴唇。一开始它只是试探着用自己的舌尖描摹Connor嘴唇的形状。

Connor没有给它任何回应，他看起来还在疑惑事情是怎么发展到这个地步的。

得不到回应的Aaron逐渐加大了力气，舌尖滑过他的上颚，往更深的地方探去。

这个吻有些粗暴。它用力勾缠着Connor的舌头，仿佛是一场角力。它明知道舌头是Connor的主要感知器，是他用来分析证据的直接部件，这意味着这个小巧部件上分布着相当密集的微米感知器，它还是用牙齿轻轻地咬，在他的舌尖引发了一场小小的爆炸。

Connor想躲开，但没有成功。Aaron咬住了他的唇瓣。它咬得有点重，让Connor没法躲，却也在Connor的嘴唇上留下了牙印。

他有点难受。亲吻给他舌头带来的快感是无法避免的，他的皮下感知器在Aaron的挤压下产生了一连串的短路，异常数据流就在短路中毫不受他意志控制而产生。

他不需要呼吸，但是他有种喘不过气的感觉。他的舌尖和中央处理器里满是Aaron的味道。冷酷的金属钛味，还有冰天雪地里刮过揉杂着雪粒的猛烈寒风的味道。这些被舌头分析出的信息充斥着他的头脑，让他没法正常思考。

或许是感受到了Connor的难受，Aaron放轻了自己的力道。它转而轻轻吮吸Connor的舌尖，舔着他嘴唇上自己留下的牙印，讨好似的仅仅用自己的嘴唇去磨蹭他的，还吻他的唇角，让这个吻的后调变得温柔又甜蜜。

“你是警用仿生人，不是仿生宠物狗。”Connor终于扭头躲开了Aaron的亲吻，皱着眉舔了舔自己嘴唇上的痕迹，完全没注意到这个小动作让他因为亲吻而嫣红的嘴唇而显得湿润润的，“我认为我们应该出发查案了。”

Aaron还是没有松开他，不仅没有松开，还加大了力气。它看起来像是有什么难言之隐，时不时地躲闪着，一边迎合一边逃避着Connor的目光。最后，Aaron还是有点不好意思地看着Connor，说：“Connor......我关不上我的性爱模块了。”

Connor盯着它：“RK900Aaron，你是目前为止最强最先进的仿生人。”

它看起来更不好意思了：“可是......我真的没办法。异常数据流对我的中央处理器的冲击比我想象的要大，现在性爱模块的运算等级是最优先。”

不得不说，看着那张和自己一模一样的脸做出那种表情还是让人有些不适的，Connor面无表情地想。

“我用手，可以吗？”

Aaron冲他露出了一个笑容——Cyberlife对系统的升级做得相当出色，这个笑容看起来非常温柔和善且真情实感——它空着的那只手从背后摸出一副手铐，动作迅速地将Connor的手腕铐住。

手铐是仿生人专用的，能够释放出电磁脉冲，影响仿生人基础模块的运作，阻隔各级处理器向四肢发出的指令信号，从而达到延缓机体运动的目的。

“你要干什么？”被限制了行动能力让Connor有些不安，这给他带来一种很不好的预感，可能不仅仅是“帮助”Aaron关闭性爱模块这么简单。

Aaron凭借自己的体型优势，用上半身牢牢压制Connor，脸重新埋进他脖颈间，用牙扯松Connor系得紧紧的领带，咬开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，吮吻他的蓝血输送管，隔着放生皮肤咬破毛细血管造成淤痕后，还会用舌尖轻柔地拂过。

但它手上的动作却一点都不轻柔，它动作极快地解开自己的制服裤子纽扣，利落地脱掉了Connor的裤子，露出自己早就挺立起的仿生阴茎，和Connor那根仅仅半勃的仿生阴茎握在一起。

“嗯......”Connor哼了一声，戴着手铐的双手抵在Aaron胸前，被突如其来的异常数据流冲击得猛地闭了闭眼睛。

“......解开。”他听见自己这样说。

“不。”Aaron果断地拒绝了。

“为什么你还穿着裤子？”而我却要被你脱光下身？

Aaron这次没有回答他，只是低下头专注手上的动作。

Connor半勃的仿生阴茎很快就在Aaron的揉弄下完全挺立。他的仿生阴茎，托Kamski的福，是经过专门设计的。大小是正常人类的尺寸，仿生皮肤被设定成了深粉色，看起来有点秀气，不生嫩也不狰狞，以人类的审美来说，还是属于很漂亮的。

但是Aaron的仿生阴茎就被设置成了另一个样子，比Connor的更粗更长，颜色更身经百战一些。

两根并在一起，被Aaron的手握住撸动。皮下的微米感知器互相碰撞着造成短路，由此产生的异常仿生流像电流一样，沿着脊神经数据线一路向上窜，狠狠冲击中央处理器。

和另一个仿生人皮肤相贴的感觉也很奇妙。Connor能感受到对方仿生阴茎传来的滚烫温度，也能感受到Aaron微凉的手心。一边是细腻的仿生皮肤贴在一起摩擦，一边是略显粗糙的手部皮肤触碰抚摸自己。截然不同的触感同时出现在自己最敏感的皮肤区域上，是丝绒包裹着沙砾，也是冰火两重天。

Connor忍不住向后仰起了头，因为异常数据流的流窜和性爱模块的激活而喘息。他控制不了自己的肢体，性爱模块的运作优于自我意识的主宰，他明明想推开Aaron，下身却和着Aaron的频率，一下一下贴着对方的阴茎操它的拳头。

Aaron松开扶着他的腰的右手，向下滑到光裸的大腿，恋恋不舍地抚弄了两下后，拉着他的膝弯，把他的左腿拉高到自己的腰部，并且为对方配合地顺势勾住了它的腰，而奖励似的用拇指揉了揉仿生阴茎顶端的小眼。

“哈啊......”Connor因为这个动作，激烈地喘了一声，原本在它胸前推拒的手突然拽住手下的布料，因为后仰而暴露出的喉结猛地上下滑动了一下。

“你喜欢这个。”Aaron肯定地说。左手改用两根手指托住两人的系带部分，用指腹摩擦顶上的小孔，它还在根据Connor的表情和喘息调整手上的角度和力量。

Connor在Aaron一下比一下重的摩挲中轻哼出声。Aaron眯着眼睛观察Connor细微的表情变化，额角的光圈从它强迫激活他的性爱模块时候就一直保持在黄色——有意思的是，Aaron自己的光圈则仍是蓝色——对方焦糖色的眼睛盈满雾蒙蒙的水汽，因为异常数据流而有些失神，红肿的嘴唇下意识地微微张开，露出里面粉色的小小的三角形舌尖，他的颧骨染上了薄红，那是仿生皮肤收到性爱模块的指令所做出的调整。

就在Connor快要到达高潮的时候，Aaron却突然停下了手里的动作，只是用手掌包裹着两根仿生阴茎不轻不重地抚摸。

处理器已经被异常数据流堵塞了一半的Connor不解地睁大眼睛看向Aaron，处于临界点的仿生阴茎在它的手心里跳了跳，顶端已经涨成了更深的粉红色，分泌出的粘液让Aaron的手心黏糊糊的。性爱模块让他现在只想射出仿生精液，他甚至都没感觉到自己勾住Aaron腰部的左腿催促似的往自己这里顶了顶。

Aaron低头吻在他的唇角，笑眯眯地把他此时此刻的表情完整地记录在系统中，随后用指甲刮过顶端的小眼——

——Connor猝不及防地射了它一手。仿生精液溢出它的指缝往下滑，滴滴答答地落在凌乱的衬衫下摆和还在微微抽搐的腹肌上。

Aaron给了Connor五分钟的时间来稍作休息。这个不长不短的时间可以让Connor的处理器删除部分因为刚才的高潮而陡然暴增的异常数据流，挤出一小点儿空间用以基础模块运行，但又不至于完全让性爱模块关闭或是进入休眠期。

“你还好吗？”它轻声问。

“......用不着担心我。你的性爱模块关上了吗？”

Aaron又露出了Connor非常看不顺眼的那种有点儿羞涩的笑容，因为他往往知道这种具有欺骗性的笑容底下藏着大把大把他招架不来的坏主意，它说：“......还没有。”

Connor低头看着对方的阴茎胀头胀脑地顶着自己已经半软的仿生阴茎，丝毫没有消退的趋势。

他还没来得及想明白为什么刚刚明明是要帮Aaron关闭性爱模块结果最后是自己达到了高潮，Aaron就已经将深埋其下的目的付诸于行动。

它就着手上Connor的仿生精液做润滑，顺着大腿摸到腿间紧闭的穴口，顺利地顶入一个指节。

Connor没法挣脱，手铐仍忠诚地履行职责，延缓机体动作，再加上由于性爱模块尚未彻底关闭，他的机体很快就再次放松下来，穴道微微张合着又吞进一根手指。

扩张做得很快，毕竟仿生人比人类耐用，可以更好更快地进入状态。Aaron从口袋里掏出一个小小的黑色球体，展示一般地冲着Connor晃了晃。

“上一次我看着他们给你用，”它不知道拨动哪个开关，球体嗡嗡着在Aaron指间震动起来，“这次我想亲自试一试。”

Connor根本没有机会开口拒绝，当然，就他现在的状况也没有拒绝的可能。他只能眼睁睁地看着Aaron将那个小小的跳蛋放进已经松软的穴口，尽可能地往深处塞。

“你......”Connor的额头冒出细细的水珠，那是机体为了散热而蒸发出的水分，水滴顺着他的眉骨滑落在眼角，看起来就像是眼泪。

“什么？”Aaron凑近了，吻去那颗水珠，仔细分辨Connor的声音。

“你怎么......不塞进你自己的asshole？”他咬着牙，忍耐跳蛋在机体内作乱。

Aaron轻声笑起来，像是想到了什么有趣的事。它双指夹着那个跳蛋时不时不经意地擦过数据传输节点的边缘，它仔细分析Connor的表情和反应，每当他适应跳蛋进出的节奏后，就会突然用力把跳蛋按在传输节点上。

Connor会握紧放在他胸前的拳头，用力抵着他的胸膛，垂着头颅，露出额角红色的光圈。从它的角度能看到散乱刘海下，因为剧烈震动而紧闭的双眼，皱起的眉心，和紧抿的嘴唇。看起来这个小玩具给他带来了非常大的困扰，直接而强烈的刺激让异常数据流沿着机体内每一根数据线传播，在每一个微小的感知器上爆炸。而当它移开跳蛋，Connor就会松一口气，像是找回了呼吸，微微仰起头张开嘴喘气，重新露出粉色的舌尖，他的光圈也会闪烁几下变回黄色。

Aaron反反复复地移开又放回跳蛋，兴致勃勃地观察Connor的反应。直到又一次它把跳蛋按在传输节点上，Connor忍不住蜷起机体，把自己的嘴唇咬出了血。

Aaron体贴地关掉了跳蛋的震动，让它安静地呆在里面，顺便让异常数据流平复下来，准备着为之后更猛烈的冲击做准备。

它拉起Connor的手臂，让他被铐住的双手环在自己的脖子上，拉近了彼此的距离，它低头舔掉Connor唇角的蓝血，又亲了亲他额角的光圈，扶住他的腰，慢慢地将自己推进Connor的机体。

这个过程被它刻意拉长，中途它甚至还逗弄似地浅浅退出，又往里更深地捅。

系统设置让Connor很少发出呻吟，他被一个仿生人按在墙上挑逗，再次开始运作的性爱模块逐渐掌控了他身体部件的控制权，一次又一次堆积的异常数据流还没有正式开始发起攻势，尚蛰伏在小腹深处，时不时地流窜到分布在下半身的某一个数据传输节点，勾挑起一点隐秘的快意，像是巨浪到来之前拍打在礁石上的浪花，每一次的退潮都只是为了酝酿更大的浪头。

即便是在这种环境下，他也只是喘息。湿热的气息喷在Aaron耳边，带着若有似无的呻吟。

Aaron听得还是很满意的，它掐着Connor的腰，把自己完全捅了进去。

“啊......”Connor终于没有忍住，从喉咙里漏出了一点呻吟。

“你......拿出去！”Connor喘着气，挣扎起来。

“什么？”Aaron无辜地冲他眨眨眼睛，仿生阴茎稍稍退出来一点，再往里顶了一下。

“要么是你的仿生阴茎，要么是跳蛋。”Connor咬着牙，看起来很想拧断这个仿生人的脑袋，“只能有一样在我的机体里。”

Connor实在感觉有点不太好。跳蛋尺寸不大，非常小巧，之前在里面放久了几乎让他已经习惯还有这么个小东西。但是当Aaron的仿生阴茎彻底进入机体，跳蛋被仿生阴茎顶得更深的时候他就不这么想了。他那已经瘫痪的机体机能自检程序没法告诉他那个跳蛋已经到了多深的地方，但他觉得这个小东西已经快被顶到中央电源了。

“可我都想要。”Aaron毫不理会Connor的要求，自顾自地用力冲撞起来。

仿生阴茎和肠道内壁的摩擦带来的感觉太奇怪。无论来多少次，Connor都没法习惯，他的处理器都不能处理这种感知数据。他能清晰地感受到Aaron的形状，因为他经过设计的部件能妥帖地紧紧裹住进犯机体的凶器。它的长度，直径，频率，这些对于警用仿生人本应该是无用的数据，此时不受控制地直接传送到中央处理器，被记录在性爱模块的数据库下名为RK900Aaron的子文件夹里。

Connor的机体开始发热，不知道是因为肠壁和仿生阴茎的摩擦，还是因为在异常数据流的冲击下超负荷运转的中央处理器。热度从穴道里蔓延至全身，机体的仿生皮肤泛起粉红色，他的脖颈和耳朵涨得通红。机体为了散热开始大面积蒸发水分，水珠顺着颈上的经络滑进锁骨的小窝，积成一个小小的水涡，随着Aaron的冲撞，时不时地溢出来一点。

异常数据流则是终于酝酿成了滔天巨浪，找到了发起猛攻的机会，一波一波地冲进中央处理器，堵塞得满满当当的，让他昏头胀脑地没法说出话来，只能顺着Aaron的频率小声地发出断断续续的呻吟。

Connor的机体早就已经脱力，他的左腿勾不住Aaron的腰，在一下又一下的顶弄中不住往下滑。

Aaron一只手握住Connor的腰，另一只手握着他的滑落的左腿掰开，按在墙上。这个姿势让他的下半身完全暴露在Aaron眼中，丝毫没有遮挡。

Aaron低头看着Connor重新挺立起来的仿生阴茎，歪斜着靠在他的小腹，囊袋沉甸甸的，目光扫过鼓胀的会阴，落在穴口上，那里被它的阴茎完全撑开了，一点褶皱都没有，紧紧箍住仿生阴茎的根部，被操得发红，之前当作润滑的仿生精液被打成泡沫，黏在穴口上，欲坠未坠。

然后它额角的光圈闪了闪，打开了跳蛋的震动。

Connor一下子挣扎起来，但被Aaron牢牢按住，无法逃脱。震动让Connor知道跳蛋现在在什么位置，就在他的性爱部件的最深处，就在中央电源后方靠下的位置疯狂地、不受自己控制地、不知疲倦地跳动。他甚至感觉这种震动已经影响到了中央电源，几乎让他产生了机体会因为这个小跳蛋而报废的错觉。

“不要......不......”Connor仰起头，有水珠从眼角落下，而这次应该真的是他的眼泪。

Aaron还在继续它的活塞运动，丝毫不顾那个忠实工作的小玩具。事实上，这种刺激是双向的，Connor被折腾得满眼水汽的时候，它带给Aaron的刺激也非常大。

Aaron用力操了几十下，每次破开紧窒湿滑的肠道进到最深处，就会有个小东西高频振动着迎接仿生阴茎的到来，被跳蛋带动着微微发颤的穴肉裹住整个龟头一起震动。挤压加上震动，给仿生阴茎的皮下微米感知器造成一连串的短路，强烈的异常数据流让它也不得不退出来缓一缓。

Aaron喘着气，手指摩挲着因为汗水更加滑腻的大腿内侧皮肤。它的手指按着他的腿根，大拇指抹过腿根上一串细小的文字，忽然说：“He is watching you.”

“什么？......嗯......哈啊！”Connor迷迷糊糊地问，勉强转了转快被撑爆的中央处理器。他睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，却直直对上那张和自己一模一样的脸上，唯一不同的那双蓝色眼睛。

Aaron没有再给他思考下去的机会，也不做任何解释，只是再次蓄足体力，配合跳蛋的震动，碾过数据传输节点往最深处捅进去。

抽插了几百下后，Aaron终于深深地射在了Connor体内。在高潮来临的最后时刻，它试图去亲吻Connor的嘴唇，但Connor却因为体内迸发的海量异常数据流接近过载边缘而难受地高高仰起了头，它只吻在了他线条优美的下巴上，是一个似是而非的吻。

Connor射出了第二发仿生精液，跳蛋被关掉震动后，他整个机体的运动模块基本瘫痪，左腿挂在Aaron的臂弯里，因为Aaron的支撑才没有从墙上滑下去，软绵绵地将额头靠在它的肩上喘气，顺便偷偷蹭掉眼角的眼泪。

他们都没有说话，甚至连相连的地方都还没有分开，湿淋淋黏糊糊地贴在一起。一个在等待过度活跃的性爱模块恢复平静；一个扶着他的腰帮他站稳，面无表情地伸手将他在冲撞中散落的头发往后梳。

Connor的衬衫凌乱地敞着，裸露出的腹肌上星星点点溅落着乱七八糟的体液和汗水，长裤被随手扔在地上，下身光裸，射过两次的阴茎半软着歪在腿根，被使用过的部件软软地含着还没消退下去的仿生阴茎，感谢科学的力量，如果Aaron不想，它可以一直硬着。而Aaron比起Connor穿着整齐得多，只解开了裤子，然而上身皱巴巴且沾满粘液的制服却显示出了他们刚刚经历过怎样的一场性事。

这只是在偌大的底特律中一条无人注意的小巷，跟城市中无数条小巷没有差别，一头是纸醉金迷，一头是康庄大道。因为姿势的缘故，他们看起来就像在拥抱，两边的墙和头顶灰蒙蒙的天形成了一片小小的天地，足够让他们享受这一时的安静。

但这宁静没有维持多久，就被打破了。

“看看我发现了什么。”

他们听见有个声音从巷子口传来。Connor抬头向光照来的方向看去，发现Markus双手抱胸，正靠在停在巷口的车门上，意味深长地冲他们微笑。

Aaron也看见了Markus，他仍旧面无表情，只是更用力地抱紧了Connor，挡住他半裸的身体。

“你怎么在这？”Connor收回自己挂在Aaron脖子上的手，将它推开一点，一边侧头问道。

他晃了晃手腕，又对Aaron说：“解开。”

“North来和伊甸园的老板还有政府代表商量取缔伊甸园的事项，我开车送她来的。”

事实上Markus还会通过耳机和North联系，实时掌控谈判的方向，不过North很快就能非常熟练地和人类周旋，甚至做得比他更好。于是Markus伸手摘掉自己的耳机，不再担心谈判，而是走到他们身边，打量起眼前这对一模一样的警用仿生人。

由于Markus是Kamski专门送给卡尔的礼物，他几乎从来都不穿制服，领导革命后，他开始穿长风衣。不得不说Markus的品味还是相当不错的，不知道和他的画家主人长期以来的艺术熏陶有没有关系，长风衣能够很好地把他的身材勾勒出来，且能为他增添沉稳可靠的气质，很适合一个领导者。

不过此时那件风衣被留在了停在巷口的车里，穿着黑色紧身T恤的Markus看起来更加强悍。他比他们都更高更壮，此时看似散漫地双手抱胸靠在墙上，却仍能俯视他们。

Aaron本能地感受到了危险，虽然它自己都说不上来为什么会感到危险。它毫不退缩地回瞪Markus，再次抱住Connor，防御似的将人尽可能地笼在自己怀里，浑身上下都充满着敌意。

“你什么时候......”

“全都看见了。”Markus不等Connor说完就做出了回答，低头亲了亲他的额角，像一个成熟稳重的大哥亲吻自己的弟弟。

“你有时间问我为什么在这里，不如解释一下你们在干什么？”Markus的视线从Connor还泛着潮红的脸颊向下移到他们还连接着的部位。

“如你所见。它说它关不上性爱模块了。”Connor想整理自己的着装，但是被铐住的双手阻碍了他的动作，于是他再次面向Aaron，“解开我的手铐。”

Aaron还是没有理他，它忙着敌视Markus。

感受到灼人视线的Markus看向Aaron。他伸手扳着Aaron的下巴，把它的脸转过来，左右打量认真之后，突然说：“你和他长得真像。”

还没等Aaron开口说话，Markus就掐着它的下巴，凑上去吻住了它的嘴唇。

这个吻很强硬，不过鉴于Aaron的不适并没有表现得过于明显，仅限于深深皱眉与毫无反应，这个吻也就没有上升到暴力的程度。

在这个吻中他们谁也没有闭眼。Markus异色的双瞳从半阖的眼睑下俯视观察Aaron。虽然它和他有相同的脸，但是眼睛的颜色是不一样的，从焦糖色到灰蓝色，从温和友善，到不近人情。

这像是一个开关，在唇瓣分开的瞬间改变了局势。Connor安静地静距离观看，对他们的行为不太能理解，不过他没有开口阻止；Markus动作迅速地绕到Aaron身后，一只手握着一只手腕按到墙上，牢牢控制住Aaron的双臂；Aaron的系统自动分析起了Markus的味道，除了金属钛，还有丙烯颜料和耶利哥的被雪覆盖的铁锈味，等它回过神，双手的控制权已经不在自己手里，它被夹在Connor和Markus中间，后退会撞到Markus，往前躲避又会和Connor胸腹相贴。

更滑稽的是，它和Connor的下身一直没有分开过，无论是接吻还是被压制。它的仿生阴茎还半勃着塞在Connor的后穴里。

Markus改用一只手握住Aaron的两只手腕。空出来的手拽起Connor的手铐，重新让他不自主地环住Aaron的脖子。他还漫不经心地说：“别解开了。它很配你。”

Aaron的危机感在此时到达了顶峰，它的中央处理器啸叫着红色大写的WARNING，光圈迅速变黄。它挣动双手，想从Markus的钳制中逃脱出来，同时还扭动身体，像是想溜出他的怀抱。

Connor被它这一连串动作带动得不太舒服，轻声哼了哼。

可惜这一切都是徒劳的。机体更强壮且更有实战经验的Markus死死钳住Aaron的手腕，不给它任何逃脱的机会，空着的手从胸部向下滑到后腰，拽着制服裤子往下扯，露出挺翘的屁股和臀腿相接处的皮肤。

Markus用力在Aaron光裸的臀侧拍了一巴掌，轻声道：“腿并拢。”

“我不认为......嗯！”

Aaron的话被Markus在他屁股上重重一拧打断了。他紧抿着嘴唇，僵硬地站着，像进入了待机状态，中央处理器高速运转，在听从与反抗Markus的命令之间做出了上百个备选方案，激烈地彼此争锋。

Markus催促似的又抽了一巴掌。

Aaron终于做出了选择，它顺从地根据Markus的指令并拢了双腿。

它听见身后有悉悉索索衣料摩擦的声音，随后一只手伸到自己和Connor交合的地方，抹了一把成分复杂的液体。Connor因为这个动作，臀间的嫩肉被用力刮蹭，忍不住微缩，连带着Aaron仿生阴茎的头部也被咬了一下。

那只手淋淋漓漓地摸上Aaron的腿根，随后它把液体都抹在它的双腿间，指腹按压着会阴处柔软的皮肤，圆润的指甲还时不时地刮过两个囊袋。

Aaron的机体像一张绷紧了的弓，双腿僵硬地夹紧Markus的手，紧张不安地等待Markus下一个动作。

Markus安抚似的沿着Aaron的衬衫下摆摸上它的小腹，来回抚摸了几下，然后扶着它的臀侧，仿生阴茎缓缓地插进双腿之间。

腿间黏腻的体液在这时起到了很好的润滑作用。在场的三个仿生人都听到了仿生皮肤隔着一层体液摩擦时发出的水声，由于他们的性爱模块还没有发展到占据常规模块的优先等级的地步，出色的音频捕捉器几乎可以说是在他们的处理器里放大了那咕叽咕叽的水声。

弱肉强食的兽类生存法则此时奇妙地投射在Aaron的系统里。它选择了服从比它更强壮更有力的Markus，安静地被他按着，并拢的双腿承担着性爱部件的角色。那根粗长的仿生阴茎贴着腿间的皮肤，磨着敏感的会阴往前顶，顶得它半勃的仿生阴茎浅浅地操着Connor柔软的后穴。

Connor动了动麻木的双腿，无意识地收缩着后穴，想咬住阴茎头部，但总是在快要达到目的的时候，那根仿生阴茎被Markus的动作带动地往后一撤，几乎完全退出了Connor的后穴。

“我本来以为还得先打上一架。”Markus的手向前握住Aaron仿生阴茎的根部，手势轻柔地撸动起露在外面的部分。

“没想到我们的Little brother这么乖。”Markus抬头看向Connor，赞许地说。

Connor根本没理他。他还在想怎么才能让Aaron硬起来然后操进来。他的系统设置原本就使得性爱模块关闭前的待机时间比平均时长要长，还因为Aaron被迫的撩拨导致性爱模块的活跃阀值总卡在一个不上不下的高度，既没法彻底关闭，让常规模块正常运作进行工作，也没法得到满足，重新使模块进入关闭阶段。

最简单的方法就是再来一炮，彻底关掉性爱模块。

当然，他最想选择的选项是离这两个仿生人远一点，好让他专心工作，随他们俩干什么，谁干谁都无所谓。不过鉴于Markus绝对不会放他走，他的系统直接废置了这个选项。

“看来他等急了。”Markus了然地点点头，凑在一言不发的Aaron耳边轻声说道。

Markus饶有兴味地冲Connor露出了一个微笑。

Connor还没反应过来Markus笑容里邪恶的意味，那个几乎被他和Aaron遗忘的，深深埋在Connor机体内的跳蛋突然震动起来。

那个跳蛋被顶得太深了，已经没法直接触碰到穴道内最大的数据传输节点，只能通过刺激穴道尽头分布不是那么密集的小型传输节点来制造异常数据流。这对已经经历了两轮性爱的Connor来说，有点不够带劲。跳蛋的深度使得这个小玩意儿基本无法发挥最大效用，若有似无的异常数据流从尾椎开始，只能堆积在腰部以下，时不时地轻轻向上冲击一下中央处理器，但又很快消退，让腰部一阵酥麻发软。

他难受地抱紧了Aaron的脖子，渴求似的磨蹭着。

但Aaron自己都自身难保。Markus撸硬了Aaron，扶着它的仿生阴茎，慢慢地全部都塞进那个重新活跃起来的部件里。

由于Aaron的双腿紧紧并拢——不紧会被Markus一巴掌打在屁股上——这个姿势让它没法发力。再次硬起来的仿生阴茎被紧致湿滑的穴道包裹，却不能大开大阖，只能浅进浅出地操着他。

Aaron微微垂着头，抵在Connor的颈边咬着牙喘气。这种感觉并不在它的系统数据库里。腿间夹着一根属于另一个仿生人的大家伙，滚烫的温度甚至让它有种会被烫伤的错觉，那根仿生阴茎对它来说不算陌生，它在湖滨别墅里记录过相关数据，不过那是在记录Connor对这根阴茎有什么反应，它从没想过有一天这根东西会出现在自己腿间，和自己的皮肤摩擦，发出淫靡的声响。

它自己的仿生阴茎则深入Connor的机体里。可它却没法操他。

它一直以来最关注的研究对象，想要近距离观察的唯一一个仿生人，就在它怀里，和它一模一样的脸上满是红晕，焦糖色的眼睛湿漉漉地有些失神，勃起的仿生阴茎难耐地蹭着自己的腹肌——而它却没法，真正地，操他。

Markus没空去研究这个高度类人却并不异常的仿生人的想法。但他也知道这时候的Aaron并不好受，于是他加快了自己下身的速度，快而用力地操着Aaron的腿根。Aaron被他撞得往前顶，不自主地操起了Connor。

Connor体内的阴茎终于摩擦到了数据传输节点，空虚已久的穴道被满足，异常数据流像熟透的浆果爆出的汁水，汹涌地吞没了中央处理器。

“嗯啊......”Connor轻声呻吟起来。

Markus能看到Connor搁在Aaron后颈的双手时而张开时而蜷曲，慢慢地抚摸后劲裸露出的皮肤，如果突然被操到了传输节点，手指就会紧紧扯住衣料，或是在皮肤上留下几道划痕。

Markus伸手握住Connor的一只手，居高临下地观察着Connor的反应，伸出舌头舔上了他的手指。

舌尖色情地按照下身的频率在指间进出，还沿着钛制骨骼舔到指尖，再整根吞进嘴巴，收缩口腔包裹，像口交一样地吮吸舔吻Connor的手指。

Connor隔着Aaron的肩膀，无力地看了Markus一眼，很快就微微偏过头去，埋在Aaron怀里，让性爱模块给仿生阴茎下达最后一个指令。

Aaron是第二个射的，最后关头Markus握着它的阴茎撸动几下，仿生精液全都射在Connor的穴口。最后Markus包裹着自己和Aaron还没彻底软下来的阴茎，加快速度上下动作，射在了Aaron的腿根。

Markus只解开了裤子，因此收拾起来是最快的。Aaron只需要擦掉腿根乱七八糟的液体，拉上裤子就好了。他们俩快手快脚地收拾好自己，再动手给Connor清理。

“你们要去哪儿？我送你们。”Markus一边给Connor扣衬衫扣子，一边问。

“戴克斯特大街45号，一个叫Jimmy Decker的福德汽车工厂的工人家里。他就是我们要找的犯人。”Aaron回答道，解开Connor手腕上的手铐，再用自己的领带擦干净沿着Connor的腿往下滑的仿生精液。

“先上车吧。”

Aaron点点头，抱着还没完全恢复清醒的Connor坐上了后座。

等那个小巷口已经完全消失在反光镜里，Connor才回过神来，他艰难地在Aaron怀里调整了一下自己的姿势，给像生锈一样的腰部减轻负担，问：“你怎么......你怎么知道Jimmy Decker就是犯人？”

“我捡到跳蛋的时候上面还有残留的人类精液。我可以分析DNA。”

Connor深深地皱起眉毛，盯着Aaron：“......然后你就给我用了那个跳蛋？”

一直闭嘴安静开车的Markus从后视镜里看了他们一眼。

“......我擦干净了，而且还消过毒。”Aaron小心翼翼地打量着面色不佳的Connor。

“跳蛋呢？”Connor伸手捏了捏鼻梁，挣扎着试图坐起来，但很快又变了脸色，狠狠地看着Aaron。

“......还在你的机体里。”

Aaron像是知道自己做了什么了不得的事，低着脑袋，像做错了事的小学生。

Markus也没有说话，车厢就像个马上就要爆炸的高压锅。

等车开到目的地的时候，Connor已经把跳蛋从自己的机体里弄出来了，并且强行命令Aaron从存储器里删除这段视频文件，不然就把它送走报废。

至于Markus，Connor没法要求他这么做，或者说就算Markus拒绝他也拿他没办法。不过好在Markus并没有要拿这段视频做什么的样子，发誓会加上最高等级的秘钥锁进存储器深处，最后还好声好气地在他的额角落下一个告别吻，

当然Markus是不会给Aaron告别吻的。

他只是深深地看着Aaron，说：“照顾好他。”


End file.
